


Waking

by kscribbles



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gen, Introspection, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those ridiculous clichés she thought were fables.  Turns out, love makes a hell of a damned difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> This started life years ago as a fill for the Lj kinkmeme (http://frightnight2011.livejournal.com/718.html), but veered from the prompt, which I think was my own anyway. Not much kink here. Implied future shenanigans of multiple sorts, though.

Peter tiptoed back into his flat. It'd been a while since he'd had to sneak in to his own home. But at least this time, it was out of consideration for others, rather than saving his own arse from a jealous girlfriend. He hadn't heard otherwise, so he assumed Charley and Amy were still inside, still consumating their relationship (young love, they'd likely have been at it for hours), or sleeping it off.

It was the latter, he observed when he entered the penthouse proper, feeling a welcome wave of affection toward the peacefully slumbering couple as he shuffled quietly through to his bar for one last drink before bed.

Charley and Amy... Just the thought of them made him smile. And so what if he was old enough to be their—well, he was old enough. Unlikely though it might have seemed just a few days ago, the three of them bonded that night he and Charley killed Jerry in the vampire's own lair, and had already become fast friends. These two unexpected allies and their contagious, almost effervescent...joie de vivre—to Peter, they were... a ray of sunshine in the darkness that had always surrounded him.

Sure, the death of the vampire that had haunted his nightmares as long as he could remember had also helped with that, but that vindication had come with a price. He glanced past the sleeping teenagers in the direction of the place Ginger had died. She'd been good to him and mostly good _for_ him, and his stupidity had got her killed. He'd regret that to the end of his days, he thought sadly. But he shook away his morose thoughts when he saw Charley stir.

Charley rubbed his eyes, spotted Peter across the room. Peter tipped his glass in silent salute. Charley looked like he was deciding between snuggling back down against his girl and getting up. But after a moment, he threw off the rug he and Amy were half-covered in. Gently, Charley made sure Amy was still decent before tugging on his jeans and quietly padding over.

*

Charley woke with a start from his doze. He was disoriented for a minute, having woken in so many different places the past few days... between the hospital, Peter's place, Amy's couch, the new house, and in cars on the way to places. He was still making up for those couple days of thinking he'd never sleep (or wake) again.

He couldn't have been asleep very long, though. It was late, but the lights of Vegas still twinkled in the monster-free night outside Peter's windows. He spotted the man himself at the bar across the room and wondered how long Peter had been there before Charley realized that it was the now familiar tink and click of ice and bottle and glass that had woken him. Content that all was right with the world, Charley felt his eyes wanting to slip closed again.

But then, he'd just been through what would have been the most exciting moment of his life, if his life hadn't been riddled with exciting moments lately. This one, though, _sex_ , he thought with a bit of amazement, had been the best sort of excitement for sure. And more... overwhelming than he'd anticipated. And fresh out of guy friends except the one across the room, for all that Peter's advice in most things was questionable at best, Charley decided to pull on his jeans and go talk to him.

"Drink?" Peter offered, voice low, apparently so as not to wake Amy. "Since you're a man, now, and all."

Charley snorted quietly. "Sure, why not."

"You are, though, right?" Peter asked, pulling a bottle of something brown and expensive looking and pouring him a healthy glug.

"Yeah," Charley answered with a shrug and accepted the glass. "Guess so." He took a swig. Okay, a sip. This stuff was strong.

Peter smiled at his cough. "Aaand? How was it?"

"Um." Charley glanced back at Amy, who seemed to still be soundly asleep. "Can we... go in the other room?"

Peter raised a curious eyebrow, but simply said, "Yeah, come on," before he sauntered off toward his bedroom and Charley silently followed.

Peter set his drink down and tugged off his boots before hopping on his bed, sitting back against the headboard, and crossing his socked-feet at the ankles. Charley sat too, mimicking Peter's pose.

"So?" Peter prompted, picking up his drink again. It sounded so much like that leading _So_ , the first time Charley had been in this penthouse. _I'm your big sex expert, eh? It's all the rage._

Charley stared straight ahead, opened his mouth, but wasn't sure how to start this conversation. When he and Ed and Adam talked about sex, it had always been something dreamy, vaguely impossible. With Mark and Ben, it was always Charley just listening to graphic descriptions of their (probably mostly made-up) conquests and pretending he had plenty of stories to contribute that he was holding back because he was just that cool.

Peter... was Peter.

"Out with it. Something go wrong?"

"No!" Charley protested. "It was perfect." He took another sip of the drink, enjoying the warmth it spread through his chest. "It was... amazing."

Peter smiled.

"But, I mean, is it always...? I mean I've had lots of... orgasms," Charley said awkwardly, but pressed on. "I've jerked off plenty of times, and—"

"Really? Tell me more." Peter grinned, lewdly.

"Shut up, asshole." Charley set down his glass and smacked Peter with a pillow.

"Oi! Mind the drink."

When Charley held up the pillow threateningly again, Peter held up his hands defensively (glass and all). "All right, sorry, sorry. You wanked a lot. Go on."

"Not a lot. Dick. Normally. But my point is... that part isn't new. But... I mean, is sex always... so intense?"

"Well..." Peter seemed to think a moment, like he was surveying his various exploits. "Yeah," he said unsurely. And then with more conviction, "Yes. If you're doing it right."

"Is there a wrong way?"

Peter smiled again, his grin downright filthy. "Charley, there are plenty of wrong ways. And some of those are lots of fun too."

*

Amy woke alone in Peter's living room. A bit cold, sort of uncomfortable, on an unforgiving floor, under a rug. Not what she expected after finally having sex with her boyfriend, but what lately had turned out like she'd expected? Even the sex. _Especially_ the sex. For all that Charley had been a virgin, it had been instense... special. Kind of awesome. She'd never felt a connection like that. I hadn't been just getting off. It had been... coming undone and tangled up in another person. All those ridiculous clichés she thought were fables. Turns out, love makes a hell of a damned difference.

But where was Charley? He wouldn't just leave her, after that? She glanced around the penthouse. Their clothes were still scattered around. Minus his pants. So he couldn't have gone far. While balancing to slip her underwear back on, she spotted a couple bottles on the bar. Midori and something else. Ah. Peter was home.

The thought made her smile. She and Charley were sort of... bound to Peter now, and Amy found that she didn't mind in the least. She hadn't been impressed at their first meeting, but... things had changed. They'd all lost so much, and she'd been a damned _vampire_ and came out the other side, in part due to the man who's home she'd just fucked her boyfriend in. Which was just as ridiculous as him, and them, and Vegas, and blood-drinking monsters. So yeah, Peter Vincent, in all his lewd, mock-gothic throwback glory, was A-okay with her. 

She threw on Charley's shirt and went in search of her boys. 

All seemed quiet. There was no one on the balcony, or amongst Peter's glass cases of weapons and artifacts. That left... the bedroom. She approached the closed door carefully, a curious twinge of something undefinable going through her at the thought of what she might find behind it. She trusted Charley implicitly, but _she_ wasn't as oblivious to Peter's flirting as Charley was. She wouldn't put it past Peter to try to get her boyfriend into bed. Especially after that "If you're naked..." stunt from earlier. But Peter wouldn't try anything... tonight, would he?

She knocked softly on the door. No answer. She tried again. Still nothing. She took a breath and gently pushed it open, its creek sounding inordinately loud. She let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled at what she saw on the bed.

They were seated, propped up against the headboard, Charley's head lolling against Peter's shoulder, as Peter let out soft snores. Both of them were completely asleep. Still grinning to herself at what her life had become, she walked over to the bed and plucked the empty Midori glass out of Peter's hand. He stirred and blinked sleepy eyes at her. 

"Hmm?" he asked, as if she'd asked him a question.

"Scoot over," she said, giving him a gentle shove. 

Peter gave a slight nod before nudging Charley off his shoulder and closer to the edge of the bed, then sliding down to lie beside him. 

Amy climbed in next to Peter, thinking that this should probably feel weirder than it did. All it felt was... comfortable. Better than under the rug out in the living room, for sure. Better than in the dirt or a vampire's arms. She felt safe and so distant from all that now. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes to the sound of _two_ men snoring.

*

Peter woke to warm sun streaming through his windows. He never bothered to close the curtains these days. He didn't mind the sun much anymore. Seeing it was rather comforting, actually. But, he realized as he became more awake, something else was comforting to him at that moment as well. Two somethings. Two warm, barley legal somethings. He quickly took inventory of the situation and his recollections. Nope, no memory gaps, too many clothes. So, more's the pity, all innocent and proper, then. Shame. Still, he thought, as he stretched, and the two bodies at his sides cuddled against him, there were definitely worse ways to wake up.

FIN


End file.
